To Meet A Mockingbird
by ReddistheRose
Summary: When a newcomer arrives in Bayville, what will the X Men do when she discovers thier mutant abilities? And what serects of her own does she hide? version 2.0. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**AN: **Okay, I have actually posted this story before, but I'm now redoing it a bit, so bear with me here!

I want to give a shout out to the _only_ person who reviewed this story the first posting, **Jinxeh**, who not only left a review, also pointed out what he/she liked specificly, which is _so_ helpful! Thank you so much!

This time around, I'm REALLY hoping y'all will take a moment to leave a review...if not, then I know I _really_ need to rework this fic.

Please, please, R&R! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:**

Rose Redd is my OC,

The X-Men are Marvel's

I hope you'll like Marv, too,

And I've lost my marbles!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

She stood. Rain poured off her knapsack and down into the drain as she read the sign with weary resolve.

"Welcome to Bayville- A beautiful town" It read, displaying the peppy town welcome in bright blue colors.

She sighed, then smiled. _Well, I had better find a place to rest and get dry before I wrinkle up like a prune_. She stretched out her hands and felling the rain dripping from them to the ground, washing her hair and drenching her clothes.She then continued through the town, looking for a dry spot to rest. As she walked, she thought again of all the other places she had traveled to, the other towns, the many buildings and people she had seen. As the grayness of the dreary day surrounded her again, she thought miserably to herself, "This town can't be different from the others. There's almost no point in hoping anymore."

She stopped, her head hanging low. With tears in her eyes, she clenched her hands fiercely. "No. No, I won't give up without a fight. I won't just be content to sit back…without even knowing…"

"Well, here's a cute place" She thought, as she looked at the small diner. "Eva's. Hmm...well, at least it's dry. I'm glad they're still open, it's almost eleven." The door swung open, as she looked around. _Cute old cliché,_she thought, looking at the empty booths parallel to the counter. Stools ran along the length of the counter, ending at the cash register. Across from the counter, the greasy grill sat, with the other utensils and machines. A pear-shaped man came in from the back.

"Hey there, miss. Can I do somethin' 'fer ya?"

"Hello!" she said. "How long are you open?"

He smiled. "Well, I reckon as long as I can stay awake...I own the place and I live here, too! Say, why you all wet?"

She looked up into his eyes, smiling back, and answered, glad to see a friendly face. "Well, it's raining! I've been walking for quite awhile, and I was wondering if I could rest here for a bit...if that's alright."

His smile broke into a grin. "Of course it is. I'm always open to havin' a bit of company, especially when the company is a pretty little traveler like you. Have a seat! Where you from?"

She thought for a moment. "Nowhere worth speaking of... I... travel a lot."

"I see. Well, I'm not one to meddle in somebody else's affairs, but you don't happen to be runnin' away from home or nothin', are ya? I'd hate to think that a sweet thing like you is in some kinda trouble..."

She paused, looking for an answer. " Well, I'm not in any kind of trouble with anyone...and my parents...well, there're not here anymore... I guess you could say I'm kind of...wandering."

"You're not vistin' family, or friends, 'er somethin'?"

"No, I don't know anybody here."

"Ah. Stayin' at the motel, then, eh?"

"Nah, I need to save my money…I passed a gazebo a while back…" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated sounding like a bum, but she did like the man. There was a nice, almost uncle-like quality about him. "Anyway, could I still order something? I'm pretty hungry."

He nodded, smiling softly. "'Course ya can! Here, have a menu. I'll be right back"

The man walked back into the back room as she looked over the menu. _Ugh, my clothes are soaking wet…maybe soup would warm me up, _She thought, shivering. He came back in, carrying a blanket, towel, and pillow.

"What are those for?" She said.

"For you. Dry off with the towel, and you can sleep in one of the booths for the night. I recommend the one at the end," he said, pointing, "it ain't used much, but it's pretty big." He said, as laid them out on the biggest booth.

"But..." She began to object, but he interrupted, holding up his hand.

"I don't wanna hear it! You need a place to rest- you look beat! You can sleep here tonight, and no buts!"

She smiled, saying "Thank you, you're very kind, sir. But I don't want to impose..."

He laughed, then said, "Impose? Don't even think 'bout it! I'm not about to let someone go and sleep in a gazebo when I got perfectly good booths. Besides, I need somebody to sweep the floor in the mornin'! You can do that, and we'll call it even. That sound fair?"

She nodded with a smile.

He continued, "Good. And another thing- don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. You can call me Marv. It's short 'fer Marvin. Now, what'll ya have?"

"Well, what is the soup today?" She asked.

"Potato, I think. Good choice, if ya don't mind me nukin' it."

"That sounds good" She said with a yawn. He nodded and soon placed it on the counter, and she ate, as he described the town to her. _A bank, a marina, airport, library... just like all the others_, she thought, as he talked.

"Say," He said suddenly, "How old are you? 15,16,17? You can't be much older than that!"

"Yea, I'm 15...I'll be 16 soon...but don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Well, are you plannin' on stayin' here long?"

She sighed. "For a while... if I can find a job."

"Well, I'm heading 'fer bed, I'm beat. G'nite, uh…say," He smiled, scratching his head, "What's 'yer name, anyway?"

She looked up. "Rose. Rose Redd."

"Goodnight, Rose Redd. See you in the morning." He said, as he shut the door.

The place was quiet, peaceful, with only the sounds of an occasional car, and the soothing rain, pouring down, all though the night. It had been a long while since she could relax...and it didn't take long for her to drift away to dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sigh. Well, no reveiws yet- not even a _flame_! C'mon, y'all, gimme something, here!

Disclaimer:

Marv is mine,

Aggie too

Marvel owns X-men

And smells like a zoo! (so there!)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

When she woke up, Marv was standing at the grill, and the smell of fresh eggs and bacon filled the small diner.

"Well, hello there, traveler! 'Bout time ta wake up, I reckon. Breakfast is served!" He put the steaming plate on the counter as she stretched and yawned. "After ya eat, why don't ya go clean up in the bathroom in the back. There's even a shower if you want to use it, just don't take to long, the floor is waitin'!" She smiled a thank you, then started eating.

After showering and dressing, she began to sweep the floor as Marv stopped washing the counter and began to think. "Rose.."

"Yeah?"

"You said you can't afford a hotel room-"

"Oh," said Rose, hurriedly, "don't worry, I'll find something. I can stay in a motel a day or two, I guess…I just…well, it's so much cheaper not to…but, once I find a job, I'll be okay." Marv smiled as he put out the open sign. "Well, how about this, instead, then. You can stay here as long as you want, helping me around the dinner, and if you stay in school, I'll give you a salary, starting at minimum wage. How does that sound?"

She looked at him, studying his face. "You're so kind! How could you just offer to give me a place to sleep, and a job, just like that? You don't even know me...well, not really..."

Marv looked away, with a sad look. "You remind me of my daughter...she looked a bit like you...shorter, though, with darker eyes and hair. She used to help me run this place after her mom died, and she loved waiting on tables, at least when she was young. Soon as she was 18, she took off. She sends me a letter now and then, but she lives far away...I miss her company." He turned around with a smile. "But with you here, I won't be lonely! Tell ya what. Don't give me an answer right now, just think about it. We can talk about it more tomorrow."

Rose nodded and resumed sweeping as she pondered his proposition. _He trusts me! He must be very naïve…or maybe he's very perceptive? How can he just offer his hospitality like that?_ She glanced at the 50-something man and smiled as she remembered a quote from a book she had heard once. _It takes a special type of person to trust someone: a trustworthy person._

After finishing her sweeping, Marv showed her how to operate the grill and other appliances. Suddenly, the bell above the door rang as a woman stepped in. She was small and plump, with her white hair up in a smart bun. Her face was creased with years of lines, some from smiles, others not. She wore a pink dress, her uniform, and had glasses on her head. Marv yelled over the counter.

"Hello, there Aggie! Just as late as usual, I see!"

Aggie answered with a smirk. "'least I came, right? One of these days I might not, 'lest you start payin' better! Work me like a dog... and who is this?" Aggie looked Rose over.

"I'm Rose. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Marv laughed. "Ma'am! We-ll, aren't we fancy, now! Ha, ha! Rose, you best call her Aggie, before her head swells and she can't work! Ha, Ha!" Marv went into the back room, still laughing.

Aggie frowned in his direction, then smiled at Rose and said, "Well, I suppose he's right. Just call me Aggie, dear. Are you a relative of Marv's? You don't look like him, thank the Lord."

"I heard that!" Came a voice from the back.

"No, I'm just…passing through. Marv helped me out last night, so here I am…"

"Well" Said Aggie " It's nice to meet you, Rose! Don't let him work you too hard, now, hear?"

"I'll try." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another day, another chapter! Please reveiw, good or bad!

**stefinable:** WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?

Discliamer:

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Marv was again flipping over the open sign when Rose emerged from the back, having just taken a shower.

"(sigh) It's so great to have access to a shower every day. You really start to appreciate things like that after a while on the road."

"Hmm."

"Marv…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'd like to stay here for a while longer, please…if your offer is still good."

"Of course." He grinned. "Remember, though, my generosity only goes so far. I won't stand for layin' around, or tryin' at get away with junk." He warned.

"Fair enough."

"Now, ya seem at have a good head on 'yer shoulders. I ain't yer daddy, so I wont tell you want to do or say or who at hang around with…but, I expect you to do yer job and that includes school, ok?"

"Okay."

"Now, then, let's make this official!" He smiled again, reaching into the freezer and pulling out two Popsicles. Handing one to Rose, they laughed.

"Odd way to make it official!" She pointed out.

"Not fer me!"

The small bell above the door rang as Aggie arrived.

"Popsicles? What are you celebratin'? Finally make a profit, did ya?"

Rose and Marv laughed again as Aggie grabbed a Popsicle as well, and they chatted while they finished them.

"Well…" Said Marv, throwing away the stick, "I guess we had better get you enrolled."

"Now?" Rose exclaimed.

"When yer as old as me, girl, now is all 'ya got. Just let me change real quick."

As they turned to go out the door, Marv called out over the first arriving customers to Aggie.

"Hold down the fort, and try not to burn the food."

Aggie gave him a cold look, and Marv and Rose walked out to the school, down the block. She smiled as she looked around. Buses were still arriving, and kids were laughing and talking as they walked up to the school and into the office.

* * *

AN: mmm...sorry for the short chapters...they will get longer, I promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sweet! I've actually gotten a couple of reveiws! Yea! Listen, you are going to HATE the shortness of this chapter (feels very guilty), but hopefully I can post another one for you all tonight when I'm able to get home (around 11:00ish)...check in and see, I'll do my best.

**paprika90:** Thank you so much! I was scard that the chaps were too short- they _will_ get longer!

**Jem:** That's fantastic! It's always good to see readers on the dge of thier seats...bwa-ha-ha!

**fireinu:** (blushes) Okay, sadly enough, I had to look up what a Mary Sue is...but, thanks! I'm glad you agree that rose is not one. I think it's stupid to have a perfect caracter...where is the drama? spiderman, for example: why do we love him? Not becasue he's perfect, but because he gets his butt kicked, then _still_ manages to get up and find a way to save the world. (and, hopefully, make next month's rent!)

Thanks, everyone! I hope you continue to R&R!

**Discliamer:** I don't own nadda, zip, zero, zilch, or the X-men.

**Chapter 4**

A while later, Rose and Marv stepped out of the office.

Rose looked around as the principal turned and said "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Rose! 7:45 sharp! Glad to have you here." The door shut softly behind them as they walked for the door.

"Well," said Marv, "I reckon you're a Bayville high-schooler now!"

Rose smiled, then sighed, and said, "I just hope I'll do alright. I've been studying ahead of my grade for a while, so I should be okay scholastically...but I just hope I can fit in." She watched as astudent passed by with a indifferent look.

"Now don't you worry, Rose, how could anyone not like a pretty thing like you?"

Rose glancedatMarv. _"I'mnotso sure." _She thought, nervously.

"Come on, let's go back to the diner. Aggie's probably burnt the place down by now."

Rose smiled at his concerned look. _"Well"_ she thought, _"Even if this isn't the town I'm looking for, at least Marv keeps me busy...and amused!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Wow, I can't belive y'all are putting up with my annyingly short chapters! (They seem to be more annying to me than my readers, lol) Thanks so much, guys/gals!

**paprika90:** I try, I try...good thing you reviewed, because I was just going to go to bed, but I saw how you said you were going to check for a update...so, here it is, just for you, lol!

**Disclaimer:**

School is hard

When you're new...

I don't own X-men

And neither do you!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She took a deep breath as she walked up and into the school. _"Please,"_ She mumbled to herself, _"just let me not mess up on my first day! I want so much to finally fit in with the other kids."_ Finding her locker, she started to open it. "7Left 7Right 8Left 7Right." She mumbled, under her breath.She opened it and put her lunch inside with some other things. Glancing to her right, she paused, looking at all the other kids.

"Hi!"

She turned at the voice behind her. "Hello." She said in reply.

"I'm Kitty! Are you new here?"

Rose quickly looked over the peppy young girl. She was small and petite, but seemed to be confident. She was pretty, too, with a pink top and blue jeans. Her backpack-purse was black, matching her sandals, and she wore her brown hair in a high ponytail. Her eyebrow jerked up over her cat-eye sunglasses...

"Yeah." Rose smiled back.

"Cool!" Said Kitty. "So where are you from? What's your name? What class are you in first? -Oh! Am I talking too much? I'm sorry. I'll slow down!"

Rose grinned at the enthusiastic girl. "That's okay. Um, I'm Rose. I think my first period class is..." Rose glanced at her class organizer. "...math. Ugh! Who could give math first thing in the morning?"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kitty. "That's my first class, too! Well, I can-"

"Miss Redd!" The principal interupted as hewalked over to the girls. "There you are. Oh, good, you've found your locker. Hello, Miss Pryde."

"Hello, Mr. P."

"So, Rose, how is your day so far?"

"Good, sir, I was just getting my stuff together." Rose said as she shut her locker. "All I have to do now is find my homeroom. Miss G's, I guess."

The principal turned to Kitty. "Kitty, I believe that is your homeroom. I was going to try to find a student to help out Miss Redd. Would you like to volunteer?"

"Sure, Mr. P! No problem!"

"Good." He turned to Rose. "Well, I must, go, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Well..." said Kitty "Let's hit it!"

---

"Over there is English and chem, and there's the gym," Kitty explained while they walked. "And...here's homeroom. You got Miss. G; she's the best homeroom teacher to have!"

"Why?"

"Because not only is she a cool teacher, she's almost always late!" Rose smiled in responseand Kittyled herinto the room. She looked around. It was a typical room, the teachers' desk, T.V. in the corner, and desks.

"Hey, Rose? Over here." Rose smiled and walked over to joinKitty. "We can sit together, if you like!"

"Sure! Thanks!" Rose said. Kitty's enthusiasim was catching.She glanced around the room again. There were only a few kids in the room, although it had passed time to start.

A girl walked over to Kitty.

"Hey, Amara." Said Kitty.

The girl, Amara, walked over to them. She was the same size as Kitty, but seemed to be shyer. She had long dark hair that was straight, and her complexion seemed to be just a bit darker than Kitty's as well. She had hazel eyes.

"Hi, Kitty!"

"Hey, Amara, this is Rose, she's new here."

"Hi, Rose, I'm Amara. I'm kind of new, too."

Just then another girl walked in. She was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a devil-may-care smile on her face, rock'n roll blaring through her headphones.

"Hey, Amara. Kitty. " She sat back in her seat and put her feet up on the desk. Then she took off her headphones and sat up.

"Hey, who's this?" she looked Rose over.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I'm new here."

"I figured. 'sup, I'm Tabitha. Are ya 'friend' of Kitty's?"

Kitty spoke up. "Sort of, we met just now in the hall." She smiled at Rose as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, class! How are you this morning?"

A few groaning 'good' s came from the class as they shuffled to their seats. "Are we ready to learn? Okay, then. Let's begin. Oh! I almost forgot! We have a new student. Rose Redd, is it? Will you come up here please?" Rose got up and went to the head of the class.

_"Breathe. Just Breathe. Be calm. Be collected."_ She thought as she walked.

"Class, this is Rose, the new student. Rose, I don't like to embarrass my new students," she said with a joking smile, "So if you want you can tell us about yourself or not."

"Sure." Said Rose.

"Good!" Said the teacher as she sat down. "Go ahead."

Rose took a deep breath and began. "Well, my name is Rose, and as I'm highly embarrassed up here," she joked, getting a few chuckles from the class, "I'll just summarize for you. Name: Rose; Occupation: Student, currently also waitresses at Eva's diner; Best Subject: History/English/Music; Worst Subject: Math.." The students laughed at the face she made. "...Fave Color: Blue; Fave Food: Pizza. Thank you!" She sported a corny smile as she bowed and some the students smiled back...others, indifferent looks plastered on thier tired faces.

"Thank you, Rose" The teacher said with an eyebrow raised, as she stood up. "Now, let's begin."

----

When the class ended, Rose and Kitty walked through the halls. "Next is math. Brace yourself!" said Kitty. They both laughed as they went into the room. The teacher was at the desk, writing, as they walked in. He looked up.

"Rose Redd, I suppose? You're the new student, right? Take a seat. We begin in 5 minutes. I am Mr. Wicktirm." Kitty and Rose once again sat next to each other.

"Mr. W is tough and strict, but he always begins exactly on time, so get here early if you want to talk."

"Hey, Kitty, did you bring back my math book? I need it!"

Rose looked up at the voice. The boy was small with dark hair and light eyes. His baggy t-shirt that said "Bad hair week" fell on him loosely, as did his pants. He looked over at Rose.

"Hello! Are you new? I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." He spoke with a slight foreign accent she couldn't place. Kitty found the book and handed it to Kurt.

"Yeah, she's new. Her name is Rose. And yes, I have your math book, don't have a cow..."

"Hi." Said Rose. The teacher got up from his seat.

"It's time. In your seats, please."

Kurt flashed a smile at Rose, then sat down. _"Hmm"_ Thought Rose. _"I think math is going to be much more interesting in this school..."_

* * *

AN: Er, well,I just went over this chapter...it's not my best work...try to remember, this was my first fan fiction ever, years before I even knew _other_ people wrote fanfiction, or even that itwas _called_ fan fiction, lol! Anyway, I hope, once again, it's not in any way mary-sueish- PLEASE feel free to slap me sensless with a herring if it is leaning that way. Reviews, pleasey! 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Er...it's been a while, huh? Sorry!

**Reveiwer: **(notice the use of a _non_-plural word, here? Huh? get cracking, ppl! ...pretty-please?)

**paprika90:** Thanks for being so kind! I'm glad you like it! As to her powers- keep reading, you'll see...bwa-ha-ha! And, her last name (redd) is pronounced just like the color red. So easy, heh. Reveiw again soon!

**Disclaimer:**

_Pietro's name _

_Is hard to spell_

_And his chauvinisim?_

_Deep as a well!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Man, that was brutal!" Kitty said, as they left the room.

"Yeah" agreed Rose. "I really hate math. Well, English might actually be a relief after that!"

"English? Oh, Man! I've got chem next!" Said Kitty. "Oh, well. Hey let's check our schedules to see what other classes we have together." They compared their papers.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see you at lunch next. Look for me!" said Kitty, as she walked away. "The English room is down the hall on your left! 'Bye!"

Rose sighed. "Well," she thought, "here we go." She walked down the hall. "At least I have plenty of time. Math ended early, so I've got ten minutes." She looked down at her books and sighed. But as she looked up, she bumped into a student. They both fell, and spilled their things.

"I'm very sorry!" she said.

He looked up with a smirk. "No problem, Babe! New here?" He asked, egotistical chauvinism fairly dripping off him. Rose looked at him. She immediately disliked his attitude. He was tall and skinny, with white hair that he ran his fingers through.

_"There's one in every school. Ugh."_ She thought to herself. Out load, she replied curtly, "Yes. My name is Rose", as she gathered up her things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to English." She started to walk away, and he walked beside her.

"Hey, don't dis me, babe. I'm just curious, that's all!" He stopped in front of her. "You seein' anyone?"

Rose looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

He smiled. "Just curious. Someone like you is bound to have a boyfriend, right?"

She squinted her eyes and said "Just what do you mean by 'someone like you'?"

"Hey, don't get upset. I meant someone as pretty as you, sweetheart. So, you don't have a boyfriend, huh?" He took a step closer to her. "What do ya say we go out sometime and get a burger?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall. _"Two minutes to class time"_ she thought. "I don't even know you! Leave me alone, airhead!" She stepped around him and walked into English class, just as the bell rang.

She took a seat at a desk and was unloading her things when she got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around, as Kurt said "Hey! You're in English, too, huh?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Vell, I-" the teacher walked in, inturupting him.

"Hello, class, take your seats please! You're Rose, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Mr. Ferguson." He walked over to her and they shook hands. "Well, we're into Shakespeare right now, so try to follow along, and well get you settled in!"

Rose smiled. "Which work, sir?"

"We're just starting Romeo and Juliet."

"Cool! I love Shakespeare!" Rose's smile faded as she looked around the room. _"The students obviously don't like literature that much"_ She thought. _"Great, I sound like a nerd"_ Mr. Ferguson smiled back at her.

"Well I'm glad we finally have someone who appreciates good literature. Let's begin. First, who has actually read Romeo and Juliet? Anyone?" He looked around the room. Only Rose and two others had their hands up. "Oh, come on, you had three weeks to read it. Who got half-way done?" Three more raised their hands, including Kurt. "Oh, well, that's something. Remember, if we are going to produce a play, you have to read the script! Oh, yes, I almost forgot: for all those who were absent last Thursday, we took a vote, and we are going to do Romeo and Juliet as a play. Now, while all of you were not doing your homework, I took the original Romeo and Juliet and edited out some of the material so that it is short enough to work with. Here are the characters you have to choose from:" He took a piece of chalk and wrote a list. "Lord and lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Montage, Romeo, Juliet, Rosaline, Tybalt, The Friar, Nurse, Benvolio, Mercutio, Tybalt, the price, Paris, and Assorted servants. Now obviously, some of you with have to play multiple parts. This Friday we will have auditions for the parts of Romeo and Juliet. Any one can try, and you can perform any scene, but please at least read that scene. You don't have to memorize it, but at least know it. Now, let's discuss characterization." A while later, the bell rang, and the students filed out.

Rose grinned. "All right! I can't wait!"

Kurt turned to her. "You're trying out?"

She smiled. "Of, course! This is going to be great! Are you going to try out?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"You should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Well, I've got to go to lunch. See ya!" Rose walked toward her locker to get her lunch, as Kurt watched her, then turned to his own locker.

-

Rose went to the cafeteria. "Wow, it sure is packed!" She thought as she looked for Kitty.

"Rose! There you are!" Kitty ran up to her. "Hey! How was English?"

"It was awesome! I'm definitely going to try out for the class play!"

Kitty smiled. "You are, huh? Cool. Come on, let's eat." They sat, talking all the while.

"So, how was chem?" Asked Rose.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me. I don't get all that science stuff. Hey, what class do you have next? I have English, so I know you're not in that."

"Yeah, I've got history. Well, at least I like history. I always thought it was pretty easy." Rose opened her lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich.

Kitty smiled. "Hey! Rogue is in your history class next, I think."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met her yet, have you? Rogue is tall, and wears kind of punk clothes, but she's really nice, and she has brown hair with a white streak. You can't miss her. Just tell her I sent you, and she'll give you the lowdown."

"Cool." Both girls finished their food and threw out their garbage.

"Oh, by the way, who is that?" Rose pointed to the tall, white haired boy she had met earlier.

"That's Pietro. Why do you want to know?" Kitty raised her eyebrow.

Rose smiled. "He tried to hit on me today, and I want to know who he is so I can avoid him."

"Good plan." Kitty said. "Oh, what do you have after history?"

"Um, chem, then gym, then music."

"Well...I guess I'll see you in gym. See ya! Oh, History is right next to homeroom!" Rose went back to her locker and got her books.

"Now, where is history, again?" She stood looking around for a minute. "Oh, that's right, it's by homeroom, which is...um...this way, I think." Rose turned the corner and spotted the class. "Good, I don't want to be late" Rose stepped into the room. She spotted a girl sitting by herself that fit Kitty's description.

"Hi! I'm Rose, are you Rogue?" The girl looked up at Rose suspiciously.

"Yea, why?" She answered, in a slow southern drawl.

"Kitty said you were in this class. I'm new here."

"Oh, yer that new girl Kitty told me about. Welcome to Boringville high." Rogue gave half a smile, as the teacher walked in.

"Alrighty, class, let's begin. Have a seat." The other students and Rose sat down.

-

A while later, Rose and Rogue gathered up their books at the end of class.

"So, what'da got next?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, chem, I guess, If I can find it."

"Chem, huh? Hey, that's Evan's next class. Hey, Evan!"

A boy walked over. "Hey, Rogue, what's up?"

"This is Rose, she has chem next, can you take her, she's new, and my class is the other way."

"Sure. Hi, I'm Evan." Rose looked at him. He was short, with a sport tank and loose fitting jeans on. He was black, and his hair was cut short and dyed yellow. Over all, he had a very skater-punk look.

"Hey, I'm Rose." They smiled at each other, then they walked down the hall. "Sorry about this. I feel like a human basketball. First Kitty passed me to Rogue who passed me to you..."

Evan smiled. "That's okay, I don't mind. So, you're new, huh. Dad get transferred or somethin'?"

Rose looked down. "No, I don't have any parents. I was just travling a lot, and decided to stop here. For a while, at least."

He looked at Rose, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm such a dope…I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it." Rose smiled.

"Well, here we are." They walked into the room, and Evan sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt looked up. "Hey, Evan. Hi, Rose."

Rose smiled. "Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

"Wait, wait, let me guess, you know each other?" Evan said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Ve have math and English together."

"Ah." Evan and Kurt started to talk, and Rose glanced around the room. She spotted Tabitha in the back, who looked up and gestured for Rose to sit by her. Rose went to the back and took a seat. Tabitha smiled.

"Hey, girl! 'sup! How's school so far?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, sit back, relax, and watch Mr. K make with the boom."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. K is cool. He likes to blow stuff up with chemistry and junk. Last week he blew up a pen filled with some kinda chemical stuff. Oh, here he comes." The teacher walked in with goggles and clipboard in hand.

"Well, class, ready to get smokin'?" Rose and Tabitha looked at each other with a giggle.

"I see what you mean, Tabitha!" Whispered Rose.

-

"Wasn't that just the coolest? I didn't even know you could blow up a tennis ball like that!" Rose looked at Tabitha with a grin, as they left the room.

"You seem to like blowing up stuff, Tabitha."

"Yea, well, it's sorta a hobby. Hey, let's get to gym. You have gym next, right?"

"Yeah but how did you-"

"Every girl either has 6th or 7th period gym. Boys have 5th or 8th."

"Oh. Well, I have to get my gym clothes."

"Cool, well, I have 'em in my pack, so, meet me there, 'k? It's right there." Tabitha pointed to the gym and walked down the hall. "See ya in a few!" Rose smiled and hurried to get her clothes, and went to gym. When she went in, she spotted Kitty, Rouge and Tabitha standing in the group of girls. Rose ran up to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Rose"

"Hi"

"Hey."

The teacher walked in. "Hey, class! Ready to burn?"

"Yeah..." The class chorused.

"All right! Let's do it!"

* * *

AN: Oh! The cheesyness! The chesseyness! (slaps self) Thanks. I needed that. Annnyway...thanks for reading this tripe. Urg. Please reveiw- i think this chapter had some redeeming qualities, such as meeting Peitro. (sorry, Peitro lovers...she has to hate _someone_! haha...) 

And, don't worry- the Romeo & Juliet thing is not going the completly over used way you're thinking it will- I wasn't that cheesy!

haha, please, do my heart some good and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Huh, people are actually reading this- yay! I must say, it's fun to read over my old stuff- I see how I have (and can) improve. Thanks to everyone reading this, and double thanks to anyone who reveiws! Sorry for taking so long!

**Reveiwers:**

**fireinu:** Thank you for the link, I can see how the advice can be helpful. However, some of it went a little far: asserting that if you are the same age/sex/race as your character, or if your character has the same interests as you, she is a Mary Sue. I happen to disagree: part of writing is writing about what you know, and making the characters appealing to people can sometimes be easier when you strart with a real-world person. Thanks for the info, though- I'm trying my best to edit out any Mary-Sueishness that may have snuck in. Please reveiw again!

**paprika90:** Yeah, don't worry: the play is only a minor part of the story, a side thing I thought would be interesting, not a plot shaker. Thanks, and please reveiw again soon!

_Disclaimer: _

_Chapter seven, here it is_

_Oh, if only I had one wish!_

_To own X-men, that super team.._

_But, alas, it be only adream._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Whew!" Kitty sat down in the locker room. "That was a work out!"

"Ugh. You said it." Rose nodded. "I get alot of excersie, walking around, but running 10 laps? Come on, that's insane!"

"Definatly."

The girls changed and walked to the hallway. "You've got music next, right, Rose?"

"Yeah! I love music class."

"That's cool. What instrument do you play?"

"Oh, I can't play any instrument. I like to sing, though."

"Oh, cool, Mr. Adhale teaches the class, and there's a singing group, too. He likes to 'encourage and develop our natural abilities.' He's really nice, though."

"That's cool."

The girls walked into the music room, still talking.

"Kitty, how are you?"

"Okay, Mr. A. You?"

"I'm fine, Kitty, thank you. And is this our new student? Rose, is it?"

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you."

"And nice to meet you. Tell me Rose, do you play an instrument?"

"No, sir, but I sing."

"Good, good, the voice is 'the instrument of the body and soul' as one wise man said. What note do you carry?"

"All of them, sir." Rose smiled.

"All of them, Rose?" He said, incredulitisly.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, um, that's nice, why don't we try you out so I know where to put you in the chorus?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kitty, get your flute and take your place. Now, Rose, why don't you stand here, where I can hear you, and just follow the group. How high can you go?"

"As high as you need me to, sir."

"Good, why don't you try a B sharp with this song."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, after the class had warmed up, they began to play. Rose smiled again as she thought.

"He doesn't know how high I can go. Hmm. Well, I'll just have to go with a B sharp, then. Here we go."

"Ready, class? Instrumental first, then singing. 'Catch a falling star'. One, Two, Three and go!" The classroom chorus began.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away; catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day..." When the song ended, the teacher looked up at Rose curiously.

"Rose, that was very good. Just how high did you say you could go?"

"As high as you need, sir."

"Well, can you do something for me? Sing as high as you want to when I signal you. I want to see how high you can go so I know where to put you."

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea inside."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I sang very high inside, I..." Rose thought back. "...I broke some glass."

"Oh, really?" The teacher looked at rose with utter disbelief. "Well, let's just try it." He said, rolling his eyes at her unbelievable claim.

"Okay, sir, if you want me to."

"Go ahead, Rose." Rose took a deep breath.

"I'll sing part of an opera I heard once." Starting low, she worked her way up the scale.

"LaaaaaaaaaaaLaaaaaaaaLaLalaLAAAAALaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As she hit the high note, the glass on the teachers desk broke and everyone gasped. "LaLalaaaaa." She finished; looking around sheepishly as the class stared.

Kurt, breaking the silence, said "R-Rose! That was amazing!"

* * *

---Meanwhile, unknowns to Rose, in a building not far from the school, a man excitedly signaled another. "Cerebro has located another in Bayville high. When the students get back, I want them to come see me."

"Sure thing, doc. we'll get 'em"---

* * *

**AN:** Okay, first of all: no flames for music-ish mistakes! I admit, I know nothing about this, I was fudging my way through the music class thing...also, lest some of you scream Mary Sue, please bear with me- all is not (shifty eyes) as it seeeeeeems...just wait for the next chapter and you'll see...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Ha! An update at _sonic speed_! Hey, gang- don't froget to check out my other stories- (the ones I actually wrote _recently_) you might just like them!

**Reveiwers:**

**paprika90:** Thanks! ...you might say that...

**fireinu:** Thanks! Glad you like!

_Disclaimer:_

_Dragostea Din Tei is what I'm listening to, _

_As events unfold right before you:_

_Remember, thisstory you are reading is mine, _

_but not all charaters, all the time!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Rose! That was so cool! I've never heard anything like that before!"

Rose smiled at Kurt and Kitty as they walked out of the music room. "Thanks, guys, but I'm just glad that there weren't any windows in that room."

"Yeah!" Rose, Kurt, and Kitty walked up to their lockers.

"Ugh!" Kitty suddenly exclaimed, stopping and rubbing her eye.

"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know! Ow, OW! I think I go part of those stupid sunglasses in my eye!"

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Oh, when you hit that note, my sunglasses broke. I think I got a piece in my eye."

Rose looked really worried. "I'm SO sorry, Kitty!"

"It's okay, it was only a el cheapo pair anyway, just, ow! Just help me out here, please!" Kurt went over to Kitty and held her face, trying to locate the piece.

"Vhich eye, Kitty?"

"Left. OW!" Kurt tried fishing out the piece from the left eye, but couldn't.

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed. "Stop! Ow! Let Rose try, her hands are…smaller!" (AN: less furry, too, haha!)

"Oh, right." Kurt nodded, and stepped out of the way.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Kitty. Alllllmost…got it!" Rose threw out the piece, and Kitty blinked a few times. Rose looked at her.

"Here, Kitty, hold still, I want to make sure I got all of it. Look at me."

Rose and Kitty stared each other for a few seconds, and suddenly Rose felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

"Whoa!" Rose suddenly backed up and shook her head.

"Well?" Kitty looked at her expectantly.

Rose shook her head again, trying to clear the fog. "Yeah, I got it all."

"Great! Thanks, you guys!"

Kurt shrugged. "No problem, right, Rose?"

"Uh, yeah." Rose nodded.

"So, Rose, how about showing us that dinner you vork at? Zounds like a good place for an afternoon snack!" Kurt smiled.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Can you not think about food for, like, five seconds?"

Kurt paused, acting as if in deep thought. "Hmmm….nope."

They laughed, and Rose managed a half-hearted chuckle. Just then, there was a beep. Kitty looked at Kurt, then picked up her cell phone.

"Yeah. Oh, okay. But, I- yes. Yeah, I'll tell them. Okay, bye." She hung up and looked at Kurt. "Cerebro. Prof. wants us." Kurt looked concerned. Kitty turned back to Rose.

"I'm sorry, we've gotta go…we're late…our professor is waiting…maybe another time?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Hey, we'll see ya!" Kitty ran down the hall.

Rose thought for a moment as she watched them leave.

Then she quickly grabbed her bag and ran outside.

* * *

---"It's happened again. It's definite this time." The men looked at each other.

"Where, Doc?"

"The high school again. We must hurry and tell the team." One of the men turned to face the door.

"Jean and Cyclops are here, and the others are on their way, Doc."

"Good"

He walked out of the room.---

* * *

Rose stopped running only when she reached the junkyard.

"I think I'm safe here. I don't want to hurt anyone, this time. Here goes!" Rose lifted her head and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's happening!"

Then, suddenly, she felt the earth slipping away from her as her body turned cold. When she looked down, she was waist-down into the ground. "This is too weird! Ugh, am I in a mud puddle or something?"

She put a hand on a nearby car to steady herself, and her hand went right through it.

She allowed her power surge to stop as she stepped up to solid ground. "This is so...amazing!" She turned to her left, looking around. Then she began to put her hand through other objects. Finding that she could even walk through a wall, she stepped through to the other side and stopped again to think.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, okay: here's the deal: I know you're thinking _"what? I thought the singing was her power?"_ Yes, she has two abilities, as will become clear. Before you scream MARY SUE- let me assure you, this is a major part of the _later_ plotline, okay? I did this on **purpose**! Please bear with me, here, as I say a lot, lol! I'll update soon if you reveiw, I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Okay, this is a reeaaaallly short chapter- I meant to just add it on to the last one, but I forgot- so i'll give you TWO tonight for the price of one, okay?

**Reveiwers:**

**paprika90:** WOW! Thanks for the praise, I honestly thought no one would like this story- I should have dusted it off and posted it a long time ago, haha! You're questions will be answered...eventully!

**Yoru91:** Thank you! The nomad idea really appealed to me, too. Please reveiw again soon!

**fireinu:** Yeah, that seems like it would be very confusing anyway, haha! Thanks!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: (attempt at Haiku, here:)_**

_Sadness deep_

_like black hole_

_Shaking head-_

_I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

---"Hey, Professor, we're all here!"

"Yeah, what's the news?" The professor turned to face the group of teenagers.

"Team, Cerebro has found another. It started in Bayville high, and is now in the junkyard. It was in the school today, so that means that it is probably another student or teacher." The other man turned from the computer screen to face the professor.

"Bad news, doc. Cerebro lost 'em." The professor sighed, then turned back to the team.

"The new one is very tricky to find; his or her powers keep going on and off in an irregular pattern; so you'll have to keep your eyes open for any student or teacher who is behaving strangely, or anyone you don't recognize." One of the teens looked up.

"Prof., there is a new student at school. Rose…Redd, I think. But she hasn't done anything strange, as far as I know."

"Well," The Professor said, "Watch her to try to tell, but don't make her suspicious until we know for sure."---

Rose walked back to the diner in deep thought.

After doing her chores and going to bed, she laid awake thinking.

"So Kitty is...another like me! But, does she know it? She seems so normal…friends, a home." She stopped. "That's it!" Trying to sort out her thoughts, she began to lay a plan. "I'll follow her home tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** As promsied, a longer chapter- reveiw one, get one free, haha!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_If I Marvel I owned_

_(I do not)_

_You would have known_

_(That would rock!)_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"'Bye, Marv, I'm headed for school! Oh, and I might not come home till really late today. I have a, um, experiment to do, and it might take all night."

Marv looked at her. "Uh-huh. Sure. So who's throwin' the party? I don't buy that 'experiment' stuff, ya know!"

"I'm serious, Marv! I'm studying a...uh...nocturnal animal, and I have to try to observe it in its habitat tonight."

Marv smiled and turned toward the back room. "Well, I'm not you're dad 'er nothin' so I won't pry. Just be careful! See 'ya later!"

Rose walked toward the school._ "Here we go again.At least I didn't really lie to him. Not exactly. I mean, we aren't exactly human, are we."_ she thought, miserably.

* * *

"Hi, Rose!" Rose looked around her locker to face Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty!"

"Ready for homeroom?"

"Yeah, let's go." After math, Rose walked to English, glancing at Kurt, who turned around to face her.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Hi, Kurt." She took a seat as a man walked in.

"Hello, class, I'm Mr. Peterson. I'll be your substitute for the rest of the week. Your regular teacher has had a family emergency, and won't be here until next Monday." The kids in the class turned around to whisper to each other. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious, but this means that auditions for Romeo and Juliet will be moved to Monday after school. For now, let's do some reading. Take out your scripts, and let's begin."

* * *

"Hey, Rose! Over here!" Rose looked over to Kitty sitting in the cafeteria. Kurt, Rouge, and Evan were sitting with her.

"Coming!" Said Rose, as she shuffled through the crowd. She sat down.

"So, how was it?" Kitty asked. "Having a sub, I mean. Is he nice?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah. How was chem?"

"Okay. Same old science, I guess." They kept talking and eating, then Spike, Rouge, and Rose headed for History.

"See you guys later!" Rose yelled to Kurt and Kitty as they headed for their classes.

"Well, I'm glad this school day is over!" Said Kitty.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "Mr. A was starting to really act funny."

Kurt smiled as he closed his locker. "He vas just impressed with your singing, Rose."

"Yeah! I still can't believe you broke that glass!"

"Thanks, I think." They started to walk toward the door.

"Hey, Rose, sorry about yesterday." Said Kitty.

"Yeah" Said Kurt.

"That's okay, guys, we can go some other time. I'd go today, but I've got, um, stuff...to do. Uh, see you guys later!" Rose walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmm. Kurt, did that seem strange to you?"

"A lettle. It vas like she didn't want us to ask vhat she was doing."

"Yeah. But maybe she has something personal to do."

"Ya." They walked down the sidewalk.

Rose stopped for a moment behind a tree. "That was a little close. Well, I do have something to do. I've got to trail Kitty." She looked out from behind the tree, and saw them walking away. "Here goes!" Rose followed them closely, occasionally coasting through a tree or wall to avoid detection. _"Man! I could get used to this!"_ She thought, as she continued to shadow them.

After a while, they stopped at a gate. Rose watched carefully. Kitty turned to Kurt, who was looking around curiously.

"What? What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Notting. I just have the feeling that ve're being vatched."

"Whatever. Come, on the Prof. called another meeting, remember?"

"Yeah. It's probably notting. My feeling, I mean." Kurt opened the gate as Kitty just coasted through the wall, laughing. Rose watched them go in the building.

* * *

---"Is everyone here?" The man turned to face the professor.

"Yeah, doc." One of the teenagers walked over to the professor.

"Hey, Professor. What's the word?"

"The word, I'm afraid, is 'trail'. Kurt, Kitty, the new mutant we detected yesterday was following you today."

Kitty gasped. "Really? Too weird!"

"I knew that someting vas vatching us!" Kurt turned to Kitty. "I just knew it!" The professor looked up.

"It was using it's powers off-and-on in the same direction you were going, and stopped at the institute. Then it moved toward town and disappeared. That means that it probably is suspicious of one of you, and now it knows the location of the institute. This means we have to be on guard at all times. We don't know if this is good or bad. But until we know for sure who it is, all we can do is wait." He turned back to his computer. "Goodnight, everyone."---

* * *

Rose walked into the diner in deep thought.

"Hey, Rose!" Marv smiled and dished her up some soup. "What happened to the 'experiment'?"

Rose smiled back. "I got some info, I guess." As Marv turned around to face the simmering pot, Rose thought to herself. _"Maybe I'll get more tomorrow."_

That night, as she lay in bed thinking, she began to plan.

_"Maybe Kurt and Kitty are related, like brother and sister or something. When she went through the wall, he didn't even flinch...like he's seen her do that before… man, they sure acted weird when she got that phone call. I'm not buying that 'professor' story, either. But, why would they hide being siblings? They don't have the same last name. And what was that comment Kitty made about Cerebro? They looked really worried… Hmmm. And what was the building, again? Institute for…gifted kids, or something…if they go there, why would they go to public school, too? It just doesn't make sense. Well, tomorrow I'll get some more answers."_ She rolled over, trying to get comfortable. _"And I know exactly how."_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** So sorry for the long wait! I've decided to combine a couple of the original chapters so they're not so short...

**paprika90:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Disclaimer:**

If you think the X-men are mine

(Or else I should pay a fine)

Think of how I spend my time:

Writing stories just for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"I had better get this over with…I can't stand the unanswered questions."_ Rose thought, as she looked around for Kurt. _"And I really wish I didn't have to go to the bathroom right after math. Now I have to try to find him again." _She finally spotted Kurt by her locker.

"Hey! Kurt!"

"Hey! Got your stuff, huh? Vell, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Oh, wait, I wanted to ask you something!" She called after her as he started to walk away.

"Ya?"

"Um, uh..." Rose watched him for a moment, as they studied each other's eyes, and she felt a familiar shiver.

"Oh, never mind, I...um, forgot what it was."

Kurt looked at her curiously. "Oh. Okay. Later!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out today, Rose, we were really swamped with that group 'a swim meet kids, n'all." 

"That's okay, Marv, I'm happy to help!"

"Well, thanks just the same. 'nite!"

"G'nite, Marv."

Marv turned put the light as he went into the back. Rose sighed, then lay down on the cot by the counter; thinking. _"I like helping Marv, but I didn't even make it to the junkyard today, so I couldn't try out Kurt's power. And he has one, too."_ She closed, her eyes, feeling the as of yet untapped power in her veins. _"I can feel it. I think that there's more going on that I don't see. I hope I can figure out what it is...I wonder if that institute is really what it says it is…"_ She stretched, closing her eyes and thinking.

Suddenly, a crash from outside the diner sent her bolting from her cot. Except, she bolted _elsewhere_. Suddenly she found herself on the middle of the street in front of the institute.

"_Wha-what's_ _going on here?_" She barely stopped herself from screaming. Instead, she just stared blankly, trying to collect her wits. _"I-I was in bed, and I was st-stretching, and then I just- wait! This is Kurt's power! Teleporting! Like from the old sci-fi movies? Oh, I was thinking of the building, and the crash… then I- oh, it must be thought-directed!" _She noticed a light turned on in the building. _"I have to get out of here. I hope this works again-" _She disappeared into a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

"You mean he-" 

"Or she"

"Ok, ok, _or she_, was here last night? Right in the street?"

"Yes, Jean. And this time we have more information. I was alerted by a distressed thought pattern outside and looked out in time to see her-" he stopped to take a drink of water.

"See _her_? Come on, see her vhat! Finish!"

"Please, Kurt, be patient. Anyway, I was able to see her use her powers-assuming I'm correct in assessing her as a girl."

"Her powers? Well, what are they?"

"Kurt, I'm sure you will be interested in knowing that she teleported away last night."

"Wha-what? She teleported? Are you sure, professor?"

"That is what I saw. Now we know something about her. And we can start tracking her. Kitty, Kurt, this new girl you told me about, I strongly suspect she is the one. The facts coincide with her arrival. In that case, we must make sure. Continue to asses her. Once I can confirm my suspensions, we will approach her with the offer to join us."

"Sure"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good. For now, let's all get some sleep."

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Nite!"

"Goodnight, everyone." The group of teens and adults filed out, but Kurt stopped by the door.

"Um, professor?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"She- she _teleported_? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt, that is what I saw."

Kurt looked out the window over the yard. "Somevone like me..."

Then he teleported to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hi, everyone! Since I seem to be experiencing writer's block on my other stories, I thought I'd better post something. Here's a few chapters I remixed into one, seeing as how annoying the last chapter's length was...

**Reviewers:**

**Serin Eridar:** This chapter is significantly longer...I hope you like it!

**Moonfirefairy: **Okay!

**

* * *

_Disclaimer: _**

_Own the X-men,_

_I do not_

_I'm just a kid_

_With a nose full of snot!_

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

The next day, Rose got up before the sun and went to the junkyard to think. As she sat on one of the old, beat up rusty cars, she faced the rising sun.

_"This is amazing. I've finally found someone like me, Kitty and Kurt. Why is it that I've finally found my match, and still I feel lonely? I dreamt for as long as I can remember that I would find what I was looking for...and now, I don't know what to do. I mean, what if I just…do nothing? Can I live like that? Is just…knowing really enough? Could I really just try to be normal for once? Maybe it's time to rethink what I'm looking for. Do I really need to tell someone about who- or, what I am? What if they don't accept me? Then what? Another town? Another search? I just…I just can't do this anymore…"_

As she brushed away a tear, she hugged her knees, shivering, though it wasn't cold. She smiled weakly as she glanced up and saw the beginnings of the sunrise._ "The sun rises so slowly... I guess that's like life."_ She continued to herself. _"You always have to wait for what you want... and sometimes, you just don't get it." _Sitting there, she felt waves of sad emotions washing over her.

Then, without warning, the sun just _burst _over the horizon. Its radiant red, orange and yellow colors filled her eyes and mind, and she stood up, laughing. "What am I _saying_?" She stopped now, breathing in the fresh morning air and smiling knowingly. _"I need to cut out this drama queen stuff- life is too beutiful to waste...and I do know what I have to do. I have to open my eyes to a new horizon." _She nodded_. "I have to confront them."_ She sighed. _"But- it's so scary, facing the unknown." _

She looked up again, then closed her eyes, digging through her mind as for a distant memory. She heard a voice clearly over the hum of the fears in her mind.

"I know you're scared, Rose, but remember this-if you remember nothing else: Fear is wanting protection from harm. You will always have fear, everyone does. But, faith is more: it's the guaranteed expectation of the things you hope for. Cultivate hope, and you will always have faith...But, courage? Courage is not the absence of fear, or even the conquering of fear, but...acknowledging fear, deciding that something is more important, and having faith."

Rose looked up, and as a single tear rolled down her face, she confidently stood straight and set her jaw.

"I may have fear...but with hope and faith, I have courage, too. I know what I have to do. And I'll do it." She picked up her bag, and turning for one last look at the sunrise, she smiled slowly.

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

Rose nervously planned as she walked to the school.  
_  
"It will have to be after school. I can't do it in the middle of a class, after all. I'll...I'll follow her home again, and just stop her on her way."_ She tried fervently to gulp down the lumpy feeling in her throat, but it was no use. As she went over to her locker, Kitty was there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Rose."

"Uh, hi, Kitty."

Even in her preoccupied state, Rose noticed the pale color of Kitty's face. "Are- are you okay? You look...pale!"

"I'll, um, be okay. I'm just a little nauseous."

"Okay..." Rose looked concernedly at her as they walked to homeroom.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Kurt, she just seemed to get paler and paler at every class!" Rose said.

Kurt looked worriedly over his turkey sandwich.

"So, finally, she went to the office and got looked at. I guess she went home..."

"I hope she'll be okay..." Kurt said, as he took a big bite.

"Anyway, I'll uh, see you around!" Rose dumped her garbage into the trash bin and Kurt waved goodbye with a full mouth.

"Hmm, swee vah vhaater!"

Rose retreated to the girl's room, and, after checking the stalls and finding them empty, she fought desperately against the arguing going on in her mind.

_"Now what? Kitty is sick... what if she doesn't come back for a whole week? I don't know if I can stand this anymore!_ _I'm so close, and I'm so far!"_ To calm herself, she began to hum a song, as the words played over in her mind.

_"Right now I feel_  
_ like a leaf on a breeze_  
_Who knows where it's blowin'?_  
_Who knows where it's goin'?_  
_I'll find myself somewhere_  
_ out where I never thought I'd be_  
_ I'm going 'round in circles_  
_ thinkin' about you and me_  
_ and how do I explain it when_  
_ I don't know what to say?_  
_What do I do now?_

_ So much has changed…"_

As she sighed for the memories that played with the tune, a plan again began to form in her mind.

* * *

"That's right, class. Good pitch, Andy." He began to walk thought the room, as he adjusted the tone and pitch of the various instruments. "Yes, ... yes, very good." He stopped in front of Rose, where she sat in a half-dazed state. 

"Miss Redd, this is Music, not science. If you want to be hundreds of miles away from the earth, this is the wrong class." He frowned at her as she suddenly shook her head back into reality.

"Sorry, Mr. Adhale."

"Better. Now, class..." He walked again to the head of the class, and Rose once again went back to her planning.

* * *

After school let out, she gathered her things, keeping an eye on Kurt. As he walked out of the building, she tailed him closely, avoiding his notice. She began to walk over to him, then stopped herself with baited breath several times. _"Stop chickening out, you baby!" _She chided herself, tried again to walk over to him, and again stopped herself. She breathed heavily, then gulped. _"Ok…this is it. I'm tired of being alone." _

She ran over to Kurt before she could stop herself again.

"Kurt!"

He turned around, surprised. "Oh, hey, Rose, vhat's up?"

"Um, I was going to walk around town. You know, and uh, go down to the docks to check out the boats. Wanna come?"

"Uh.." Kurt shrugged. "Sure, why not!" He smiled, and she tried to smile back, but her mouth felt dry and her hands were clammy. They walked for a while, and Kurt, sensing something was wrong, made little conversation. Suddenly, as they were passing a area covered with trees, she nodded to herself.

_"Now! (No, wait!) No, tell him!" _She ignored the warnings screaming in her, and stopped suddenly.

Kurt stopped too, and looked at her curiously. "vhat's vrong?"

Rose looked down at the sidewalk, then up into his eyes. "Kurt, I have to...talk to you."

"Ya?"

She swallowed, and, defying a fear that had held her for as long as she could remember, said "Kurt, I...well, it's a long story, but I need to tell this now. Kurt, I- I know about you."

Kurt looked like he was trying to hide confusion and fear at the same time. "Vhat do you mean?"

She began to talk hurriedly. "I...I've known for a while, and I wanted to tell you, and now I am...and, well, now you know."

Kurt shook his head confusedly. "V- Vhat are you talking about?"

Rose looked up again, and set her jaw with a realization. "I'll...I'll just have to show you, I guess." She put her hand on his shoulder, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Hello, again! I'm sorry- it's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for sticking it out,

**reveiwers...**

**yaya witchy fish:** Nice to see you again!**  
CrazygirlHaley5555: **Haha, thanks! Actually, I was refering to a bit of writer's block on my JN stories, but I think I'm okay.. thanks!  
**paprika90: **Thanks!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_(in...Haiku?)  
_

_Ice throwing, fire breathing people,_

_I watch them through planes of glass _

_Living in a world I do not own ..._

_ Sadly._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As they re-appeared at the junkyard, Rose was thrown to the ground by the forceful arrival.

"Y- you're the she, he, she, you...the, no way!" Kurt said, hystericaly- they were both breathing heavily as he looked over her. "You! You are the other...the other mutant?"

"What do you mean the 'other one'?" She breathed tiredly.

"Ve knew there vas von in the area, but...you? And...you can teleport, like me?"

Rose, oddly, had trouble gathering strength to answer. "I…I copied you... and Kitty. I can copy your...powers..."

Rose closed her eyes as she distantly heard "...Rose? Are y-...-ose, are you oka-...Ros..!"

Then it was quiet.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"So, then, she just blacked out, Professor." 

"I see." The man in the wheelchair looked at her with sympathy.

"Vill she be okay?"

He turned to face Kurt. "Yes, I'm sure she will be fine- with some rest. Let's leave her be for tonight. I'll call the school so you, Kitty and Rose may have a day off. This whole experience has drained all of you considerably, especially her."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"G'night." Kurt walked to his room, and the Prof. closed the doors, leaving Rose alone to sleep.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

** AN: **Okay, I know this chapter is depressingly short, but the next one is sooo long, I had to seperate them. I'm going to post the next chapter in the next few hours- I promise!  



	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **As promised, here is the next chap. Thanks for being so patient! One thing I must warn you of: sadly, as I wrote this a very long time ago (read: in my "newbie" stage), this chapter reaks of Mary-sue-ism. I posted it because I want to continue the story in the future, but please, all I'm asking is, don't flame me for it: I'm well aware of the over-dramatics in this chapter. Who knows, you might even like it! ;)

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

_Too sob a story,_

_Is Rose's, true,_

_And I don't own the X-men,_

_But, neither do you!

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Rose woke up, bewildered at her surroundings._ "Where am I?"_ Her confusion quickly turned to panic as she tried to open the doors to the room. They were locked.  
_  
"I shouldnt've told him! Now something horrible is going to happen...!"_ She began to circle the room, her eyes blurring as she franticly tried to find a way out.

"Help! Help me!"

She screamed, praying that someone in the street could hear her. Suddenly, she turned again, and ran abruptly into a tall, red-headed teen-age girl. She seemed to have a calming affect- Rose felt her panic drain away, and the girl smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Rose put her hand up to hold her head, and she came back to her senses.

"Yeah, I think so. Ugh, except for this splitting headache." The girl motioned for Rose to sit. "Where am I? Who are you?" The girl took a deep breath.

"There's a lot to be explained; on both sides. The professor will come in a minute, and I'm sure he'll be able to answer your questions better than I could."

"The professor?"

"You're at Xavier Institute. Professor Charles Xavier runs it."

"I see..." Rose said, more of a question than a remark.

"I know you're very confused, but bear with us. As Jean said, there is much to tell on both sides." said the Professor, as he wheeled in.

Rose and Jean looked up at his sudden entrance. "Hi, Professor."

He nodded to her. "Jean." As he wheeled over to face Rose, Jean rose and stood behind him.

"I am Professor Xavier. And you...you must be the one I have heard so much about. Hello, Rose Redd. I imagine you are overflowing with questions. So am I. Where should we begin?"

Rose looked around at the bookcases that surrounded the cot she had slept in. "Why am I here? Where am I, really? How did I get here, and-"

"Let's just start with those. If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?"

Rose looked him over suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The man nodded, in deep thought. "I see you are a careful person. That's good. As to your question...well, I, too have secrets to keep. That is the reason for this place. A place where people can come to...tell and keep secrets. Kurt, Kitty, you, and I, among many, many others, are different. And yet, here... we are the same. That is the only answer I can give for now."

Rose got up and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. She looked out into the darkness, thinking. She forced a smile. "I guess I have nothing to lose."

"Very well. Then, I will address your questions. First of all, you are here because after you teleported Kurt, you blacked out from the strain. He brought you here. This institute, from the outside, at least, is a place for privileged children; a boarding house if you will. In reality, it is a safe haven for mutants, people who are vastly different from the so-called 'normal' humans that populate the world. Here, mutants are helped and trained to develop their powers safely, and to become united as a sort of protection. Those who live here...cannot fit totally into the outside society. So, here, they find equality and acceptance among others who can know who they really are. And, they are still able to maintain the outside appearance, as far as the world is concerned, of total normality."

Rose turned to face him. "And where's the cloud in all this silver lining?"

"Pardon?"

"What's the catch? I don't have money.."

He waved his hand to cut her off. "Don't even think of it. I didn't found this place to make money."

"Then why did you do all this?"

The professor wheeled over to the window. "I, too, am a mutant. I wanted to find others like me, and eventually I did. You see, I have found that there are three groups of mutants in the world. One group, mine, and others like it, that only seek to live in peace with the world. To find a place to fit in, to unite the 'normal' and the 'mutant'. Another group, I'm afraid.." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "..mistakenly believes that being mutant gives them a right to rule the rest of humanity. They believe that those 'normal' people exist to serve the 'mutants'. And yet another group, like yourself, either have no loyalties, or do not know of this at all. I founded this place for this other purpose: to thwart the efforts of the destructive group. And so, I seek out those, like you, who do not know of these divisions some have created."

"You mean, you fight them?"

"Only in defense of ourselves or innocent ones. I do not intend on starting any kind of trouble. In fact, I do what I can to prevent it at all costs. But, at the institute, those who live here are training so as to be prepared, for anything." He looked up at her again. "Or anyone."

"I see. And you expect nothing in return? Forgive me for being suspicious..."

"I understand. It is good you are suspicious. It shows that you think before you act. But, you are incorrect. There is some things I expect."

Rose squinted at him. "What is it?"

"Loyalty. If you are to join us here, and you are quite welcome to, you are expected to become part of the team. That means that you will help to protect the others here, and their secrets." He looked out the window again. "The choice is a important one to make, but you are not rushed into making it. You are welcome to stay here, on trial."

Rose looked surprised at first, then began to cry. The professor looked at her, very concerned, and turned to Jean. "I think it is best if you leave us now."

"Okay. See you later, Rose..." Jean, too, looked concerned as she left them, closing the door behind them.

"What is the matter, Rose?" he asked, as he put his arm on her shoulder. She was sobbing, sitting on the bed, her hands over her face.

"This is all wrong..."

He looked at her intently, studying her. "What do you mean?"

"I found it, what I was looking for, and I can't... I just can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't expect to find something like this at all...I was looking for maybe just one other...person like me...someone who could explain…why I'm like this… and..." Her voice dropped off.

"I think you have something you need to tell. Am I right?"

"...Yes."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I...I always knew about my powers...I was born on a farm, secluded from most people. My father and mother were farmers, and we rarely saw anyone, or went anywhere, until I was older. But... my parents..." She tried to control the sobbing, a the professor handed her a tissue box.

"Go on."

"My parents are- um, were mutants. Ever since I was a small child, they knew that I was probably going to be like them, and when I was 5, they found out they were right. I was able to use their powers, and as I got older, they taught me how to control and use them. I was very good at it, and I used my parent's abilities regularly. And then, when I was 13..." She looked up, dazedly, toward the window. "They…They were going to go to get supplies for the farm, like they did once a month. I didn't go, I liked it on the farm better, and I had chores anyway…They never made it back. They... it was snowing. Hard. They never saw the detour sign. The bridge was out. They...never knew. I hope...I hope they didn't have to suffer.." she began crying hard again, as she finished her sentence.

"I see." He waited again, until she was somewhat calm. "I'm not rushing you; take your time."

Rose nodded, and closed her eyes. "I was alone...for the first time in my life, I didn't have them to lean on. They taught me well, scholastically, and in other ways, too, but... I was still a kid... I was so scared. The police came to tell me, and that was the first night I ever knew true pain. After they... after they were buried, I was to be put in a foster home...but, I couldn't stand the thought of living there! No one except my parents had ever known about my powers, and I didn't think my new 'parents' were going to take it lightly. So, I ran. I took a few things, my parents savings, and the clothes on my back, and I ran." She was unable to continue as she held back her tears.

"Rose, this has no doubt troubled you very much. It will take much time to heal you, and even time will not heal you completely, as you no doubt know. But, we can help. Being a part a team, a team that knows the real you, and truly wants to help you, will help you to heal. Your past... well, many of the students here have pasts similar to yours. You are still welcome to-" the professor was cut short.

"You don't understand! I can't live here! I'm... you don't know... I'm..."

"Yes?"

"... a murderer." She said, voice barely audible.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what... I was trying to tell you. That first night, I was so alone and scared. But, before my mom and dad left, as they were kissing me good bye, I... I re-copied my dad's power. Electricity."

"Your father's power was electricity?"

"Yeah, he could...well, he could manipulate the magnetic field around him to produce a bolt of electricity, or just a spark. I never... really was able to use more than a small shock, just a little more than static... or, at least that's what I thought. Now I know how wrong I was.."

"What do you mean?"

"I never really knew where I was going that first night, I just knew I had to get away from those social workers...and those people who wanted to make me their 'daughter'. It was the middle of winter, it was cold, and I was hungry and scared. I had taken a blanket with me, though. And, at the time, I really didn't worry about my health, I just... I just was trying to deal with my pain."

"And then?"

"Then... everything changed. I was walking through a town, staying in the shadows, away from the street lights. It was night, around midnight, I think... this... guy..." She began to cry hard as she told her story. "He came at me with a knife... he was drunk... he backed me into a near by trailer, and told me that I had to... listen to him and nothing bad would happen... he came closer to me, and I yelled that he should leave me alone... but, he just kept coming closer... when he grabbed me, I ..." She swallowed, and looked up through her blurry tears. "...I never knew how much power I was capable of... but... I had to stop him. So I let it all out... I couldn't even stop it... all the pain, fear... I drained it all into that bolt. The trailer's light shorted out, but I could still see him... he was... barely breathing... I panicked... and I ran. He... probably died, and I'm a murderer."

The professor took all this in.

"Now do you see? I can't live here, with Kitty, and Kurt, and whoever else is here... I.. I'm dangerous..."

"If you knew this, why did you seek us out?"

"I don't know what I was looking for. I think I was looking for another 'mutant'. Someone who could help me... someone who could.. hide me away...or at least help me understand why I have to be this way."

The professor wheeled back a bit, sitting back and folding his hands together. He watched her for a moment, and when she was done crying, she brushed her hair out of her red eyes and sat there, waiting.

"Rose, your journey was a long one. It was scary, and draining for you. But: I want to tell you this: you are still welcome to stay here. What you were looking for, you may have found. We will not 'hide you away', but we can help you to control your powers, and understand your emotions. You are among friends, now."

Rose shook her head. "How can you say that?"

The professor considered this, and answered slowly. "Well, concerning that, there are some things to consider: one, that this man was attacking you, putting your life in danger. You have a right to self-defense. Two, he was armed. This gives you a further right to self-defense. Three, as far as I can see, you did not intend to kill him. You were afraid, and did just what a scared thirteen-year old would do. Protect herself as well as possible. Four, you may not have killed him. And, finally, you, again, did not intend to kill, as your distressed state now testifies to. You show remorse, and sadness, not vengeful satisfaction. That shows that you probably will not kill again. I do not believe you are a threat. Especially with more training."

Rose bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You...trust me? Knowing…what I am?"

The professor looked at her again.

"Yes. I do."

Rose sat in wonderment at this statement.

"Rose, will you join us?"

"I.." Rose contemplated this. "I so afraid that I won't be able to trust _myself_..." As Rose started to give in to fear, a voice rose within her again, strong and clear, reminding her of the difference between fear and courage. Again and again these words repeated in her mind, voiced by the memory of her father. "...but, fear isn't important right now." She stood, and extended her hand to him. "Professor Xavier, I _do _want to stay, if you'll have me."

The professor took her hand, and smiled knowingly. "Very good. You are indeed, welcome for as long as you like."

"Thank you." One last tear rolled down her face as she smiled back. "Thank you."

"Now, you had better get some sleep, it's almost 12:30 in the morning. We will get you settled in tomorrow, in the morning. I have already called the school to cancel your classes for tomorrow."

"Thanks, but I have something I have to attend to first. You see, I've been staying at the diner down the street, and Marv must be very worried. I have to go and tell him... well, I guess I'll tell him I'm going to be staying with friends from now on."

"Does he... know about your powers?"

"No. He's a 'normal' human, and as far as he knows, I am too. But, he was so nice to me, and I don't want to just disappear..."

He nodded. "I understand completely. I will wait up for you tonight, and open the gate when you return."

"Thanks." Rose began to get her things, and Jean walked in again.

"(yawn) you called, professor?"

"Yes, Jean. Please show Rose to the door."

"Are you sure?" Jean looked confused, but he nodded assuringly.

"Okay. This way, Rose." She smiled comfortingly, and Rose followed her out of the room, down a hallway and staircase, to the door. "Um, this is it."

"Thanks, um, Jean, was it?"

"Yes, Jean Gray."

"Well, I'll see you later!" Jean watched her curiously as she walked toward the sidewalk. She opened the tall steel gates, that locked behind her. She looked back at the building, and saw the professor in one of the windows, a small lamp shining behind him. She took a deep breath, and walked down the sidewalk, thinking about all the things that had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **And, folks, here is the last chapter!

**Reveiwers:**

**Sakamoto Ayumi; Fading Background: **Here you go! Thanks!  
**CrazygirlHaley5555; paprika90; yaya witchy fish: **Thanks!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_The final chapter  
Is here at last  
I don't own X-men  
But I own some pants!

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

As she came in sight of the diner, she smiled. "One last thing to do."

She went in, finding Marv behind the counter trying desperately to read a newspaper as Aggie chewed him out.

"I'm tellin' ya, Marv, if you don't get that stupid, stinkin' blender fixed, I'm quitin'!"

"Yeah, sure, Aggie."

"I mean it! Dernit, Marv, I've had it with that thing. I'm not makin' anymore o' them shakes by hand! I want a good blender!"

"Alright, Aggie, all right! I'll get a new one!"

"You better, if ya know what's good 'fer 'ya!"

Marv looked at his watch. "It's past midnight, Aggie, won't you please go home? I promise I'll fix it!"

"Fine. I'll see you in the mornin'."

As she turned around to leave, she finally noticed Rose.

"Oh! Hello, Rose." She leaned over to whisper to her before she left. "I swear, if 'ya want somethin' done 'ya gotta nag 'n nag...G'night, hon." Then she left.

Marv looked at her, eyebrow arched. "I don't need to know where ya been, Rose…but I really wish ya wouldn't make me wait up like this… I was worried. Ya didn't even show up after school today. Are ya okay?"

Rose smiled. "I'm…better than okay, Marv."

* * *

When Rose returned to the mansion, the gates were open. She walked up the path, trying to absorb all that had happened. 

_"Who would have thought."_ She smiled to herself, _"That I would actually belong somewhere!"_

Jean, smiling at her, opened the door for her and she stepped in. "Welcome back, Rose. The professor said to expect you any moment."

"Thanks. Here I am."

"Well, follow me, please. The professor wants you to meet the others who live here."

"Right." Following Jean, she was lead up the stairs to the professor's study once again. Jean opened the door, and they walked in. Rose noticed Kitty first, sitting on a couch, and to her amazement, there was her friend Rogue, as well, looking tired and grumpy.

"Rouge? You're a-"

"Yep. Mutant."

Barely having time to process this information, she noticed Evan and Amara in the room as well. "You guys are all mutants?"

"Yes, we are." The professor answered. "Allow me to introduce you. Kitty, or Shadowcat, as her codename is, you are familiar with, I'm sure."

"Codename?"

"Yes. We find it helpful when on mission or wanting to conceal to others of whom we speak to use codenames. Rogue and Jean are the exceptions to the rule, since Rogue goes by her codename, and Jean has declined from using one."

"I see."

"Hello. I am Ororo Munroe. You may call me Storm." The beautiful black woman extended her hand to Rose, who shook it. She was tall and thin, with flowing white hair and a kind face.

"Hello."

"And I'm Scott." The teenager now addressing her waved a hand in greeting.

_"Why is he wearing sunglasses indoors…at night?" _Rose found herself wondering. The tall teen had dark brown hair that he now pushed away from his face as he smiled.

"Hi."

"And you know me already, but my codename is Nightcrawler." Rose looked up to find Kurt sitting on the top of a bookshelf. She looked at him, wondering also why he would choose such a place to sit.

"My codename is Magma." Amara said, shyly.

"Alright, alright, I'm here."

Rose turned to face the voice behind her. A muscular man dressed mostly in leather stood before her with a scowl. His eyes were dark and cold, matching his hair. "You must be the new kid, huh?"

Rose gulped. "Yes, sir."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Sir? Huh, I like this kid already. Just don't get on my nerves, okay?"

"O-Okay."

"They call me Wolverine. And this is Beast…finally."

"I'm here…sorry for being tardy. I'm afraid Logan had a bit of trouble finding me…and I had trouble leaving my experiment."

Rose gasped at who- or what was in front of her. A massive blue furry creature, resembling a cross between an ape and a bear, wore small glasses on a huge head. He extended a gargantuan hand to her in greeting.

Not sensing any fear in the least from anyone else in the room, she cautiously extended a hand to meet his. To her pleasant surprise, he shook her hand very lightly, and smiled.

"I'm aware that I'm not the epitome of normal or gentlemanly features, however, I promise I don't bite. My name is Hank, but as Logan" whom he gestured to, "so kindly explained, I am called Beast."

"Rose. Nice to meet you."

"And I, you."

"And," The professor continued, "of course, you remember Jean."

"Yes."

"Well, then, these are the occupants of the manor. We are all, like you, mutants. Instead of explaining more specifically now what our powers are, I believe it would be wise to leave that for another day in order to be able to get to bed sooner, if you have no objection?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, then, I guess that is all. I will have to get some information about you later, but of course that can wait. I advise we all adjourn to bed. But, if I could have just a moment with you, please, Rose."

"Sure Professor Xavier."

"Oh, please, just call me professor."

"Sure."

The others filed out of the room.

"Goodnight" Said Beast, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Amara.

"'Nite." Kurt smiled.

Rogue grunted, and Wolverine walked out without a word.

"See you upstairs, Rose!" Kitty said, closing the door.

Rose turned to the professor.

"Rose, I know this will be a…transitional period for you, but I know you will come to be very happy here with the X-men and I."

"X-men?"

"Yes. In a nutshell, all mutants, to our knowledge, contain the X-gene. It is with this information that we were able to find you."

"I see."

"Pertaining to this, we refer to ourselves here as the X-men. And you are now a part of the team."

"Okay, cool."

"Anyway, I want you to know that all the people who live here understand very much what you are going through. Many of them, as I have mentioned before, come from similar backgrounds. Some worse. Some…smoother. But I think it is important that you know that while they know some things about you, the story you told me earlier tonight about what happened after your parents death I have kept confidential. I will not disclose it without your permission, unless the very unlikely event arises which makes it necessary to disclose the information for your safety."

Rose nodded.

"Now then," He smiled. "I have arranged for you to share a room with Kitty and Rogue until you are used to things here. The many hallways and rooms of the mansion can be a bit daunting at first."

"Thank you. For…everything. I can't…there aren't words to express myself well enough. You saved me, professor."

He smiled. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it was you who saved yourself." He paused, thinking. "You remind me of a bird, you know."

"A bird?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with the mockingbird?"

"Not really."

"It is able to extremely closely mimic the noises it hears, whether it be the natural sounds around them, other bird calls, or distinctly human noises. However, it has a very distinct song that is unique to its species as well. You, Rose, are able to mimic the abilities of other mutants, but you have a skill of your own as well. Interesting, similarity, don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe…maybe that should be my codename."

"A insightful decision. Goodnight, Mockingbird. Sleep sound."

"Goodnight, Professor."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**AN: **Ta-da! Aaand that's how Rose became one of the X-men! I'll be posting a sequal soon- of course, reveiws get me going faster! Thanks for reading, reveiwing, and checking out my other stories. Happy fanfic-ing!

-RR


End file.
